


Brothers In Blood

by imdeanschild



Category: Block B, Speed (Kpop)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bad Boy AU, Cutting, Hospital Visit, No parents, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, sejoon and taewoon same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdeanschild/pseuds/imdeanschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho got into trouble at school, and as the back up parent Jiseok needs to take care of it. Jiho is a underage drinker with his best friend Kyung. Jiseok is working at a bar at the nights so he have no control over his little brother. what happened one night was totally out of Jiseok's control what so ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers In Blood

_Jiho p.o.v_

“The world doesn’t follow your rules, wishes or desires. You need to get that in to your head Jiho!” the headmaster said about the hundred time while hitting his hand on the desk multiple times.

“Yes sir” I say of course half hearted. The headmaster sights and leans back in his chair.

A knock sounded through the room. “Come in” the headmaster said while leaning forward.

A tall guy came in bowing. Once he leans back up, I see how it is. It’s my goddamn brother.

“Ah, Jiseok! You came to pick him up right?”

“Yes headmaster” that son of a bitch goes to stand by my side. “I’ll talk to him sir, it won’t happen again” damn he’s a good actor apparently. Since I am most likely to **do** it again.

“Good. Now Jiho you’re a sophomore so act like it now would you” Jiseok taps me on the shoulder and nods toward the door. I roll my eyes, one strap my backpack and moves right out the door. Behind me, I hear Jiseok saying bye. That ass!  Why be so nice to a guy you’re not gonna see next year? I don’t get it.

Around the corner there is Kyung waiting for me. “Dude? What did he say?” He says and starts to walk with me.

 

_Jiseok p.o.v_

“God! What am I gonna do to that kid?” I say to myself while watching Jiho and Kyung walking together out the gate.

Sejun my classmate swings an arm around my neck “do what with who?” he says while trying to look for whom I was talking about.

“Jiho. You probably heard that he got himself in trouble again. And I really don’t know what to do.”

Sejun nods and looks at the gate again. “Joke about it. After all, he actually got in! I mean many guys have tried but he was one of the few who made it. He is the record holder even okay!”  He made me walk with him towards the gate.

“I can’t believe that we have a score board for who got inside the girls locker room for the longest time.” He always have a way to make me smile.

While walking I can see Jiho and Kyung talking and laughing about what they accomplished.

“Joke about it?” I look at him staring at his phone on that damn picture of Krystal from f(x).

“Yeah dude. Make him want to talk to you. Make him laugh with you, you get far that way.”  We stop in front of his house when Jiho and Kyung runs over the street. You see Sejun lives on this side when the Jiho and I lives side by side with Kyung’s family on the other side.

“See you tomorrow okay?” I say and clap his shoulder. “Yeah!” he shouts back to me when I start to move over the road I turn around and shout, “You’re such a fanboy!” I can’t help but to smile.

“Hell yeah!” I hear Sejun shout back. I smile down to the ground when I jog the last bit of the road.

 

I go inside and place my shoes beside Jiho. I hear him looking through the kitchen cabinets. I pick up an apple from a fruit basket and whistle. He turns around.

“Here” I say and throw the apple to him. He looks down at the apple in his hand.

“What? So you’re not going to say that what I did was wrong, immature, childlike and that I need to get my shit together?” I take of the stupid white school shirt and place it on a kitchen chair. I shake my head at Jiho while sitting down in the chair.

“Why?” he says confused. “You usually do,” he says to himself before taking a bit of the apple.

“Do you want me too? I mean I’ll give you the ‘ _I am your older brother and I care about you’_ speech, but I am pretty sure that we both are growing tired of it huh?”

Jiho nods when he swallows the apple bite. “Yeah I know it by heart soon, form all the time you have said it. But why the change of heart?”

I tap my finger on the table. “I just realised that I shouldn’t be that hard on you. We are brothers after all we should be close not arguing about some teenager stuff that you do.” Jiho quickly moves over to sit down in front of me and takes another bite. “I even tried to do it once, me and Sejun. Twice even! First time we got cough by the gym teacher, the second time it was a girl who was on her way out when we were about to go inn. Got any idea who furious she got? Her whole face got red as a fricking tomato”

We both laugh a while until I got my eyes on the clock. “Shit! I got to go okay?” Jiho nods and loses his smile. He leans back and starts to fondle with his loose tie. 

When I open the door and was on my way out, I remember what mom would have said

“Just don’t do it again okay. I really don’t wanna say to the headmaster that you won’t do it again” he gives me a quick and low _‘mhm’._

I close the door after me and runs to tries to catch up lost time. Since I am supposed to start on the dot, because its long shifts and those before me should really be able to get home when they are supposed to.

 

_Jiho p.o.v_

“Mhm” I say half hearted. Why does he always need to leave me alone in this people abounded place? It is only the two of us here and he leaves almost right after he gets home every day. Why did he absolutely take the job with long hours?

My phone buzzes

**From: Kyung**

**Hey! Did he leave for the bar or?**

Did he look out the window again?

**To: Kyung**

**Yeah. He works until 3am**

**Did you look out the window or something? XD**

**From: Kyung**

**You are going out with me then!**

**You know we way to well dude XD**

 

Out= drinking behind my brothers back. He works around alcohol so why should I be drinking it? Just too bad that it is like the fourth weekend I do it. Not that I don’t want to I just don’t exactly have much money so I can’t drink that much even. So what’s the use? Why not save up and get wasted once than just becoming affected several times.

Whatever I need my mind to let go for a while.

**To: Kyung**

**I’m in just gonna shower**

 

I lock the door behind me, throw of the stupid lame ass school shirt, and end up looking at myself in the mirror. The white long armed t-shirt sticks to my body from the heat throughout the day.

I don’t look sick do I? I move my head around to look rom different ankles. I look as healthy as I am. I am not too short, not too long. I just don’t get it! Why did they then leave? It must have been my fault, what else is there?

I sight and slowly pull the shirt over my head and looks in the mirror once more. The bruises on my chest and sides look darker that they did a day ago and the cuts on my under arms look to new. Why do I look like such a freak? My eyes get teary.

 _‘Forget it Jiho! You’re gonna go inside that shower, get out and put on some clothes and go out and rink with Kyung!  Not gonna dwell with past right now!’_ I shout to myself inside my own head.

I turn around to start the shower and takes of the rest of my clothes.

 

All night my parents have been inside my head! With every new shot, I have heard _‘you’re underage! Stop it now!’_ with my mom’s voice. When I drink something else, I hear _‘Just let it be! He drinks because he sucks at school’_ with dad’s voice.

I tap Kyung on the shoulder and swallow my own burp. “Kyung!” he nods with a huge smile “Kyung! I wanna go!” I shout over the music. Somehow, I got drunk instead of just affected tonight.

He gives me the okay sign with his fingers and tries to drag both of us up. We ended up leaning over a table where we messed up the whole table when losing balance. And we of course laughed our asses off.

In a mystic, we got out on the street without any guards help.

“Taxi?” Kyung askes with a huge smile on his lips “I’m not walking home in these high heels” we laugh once more because of my couch of words. We both stuck out a thumb while leaning on each other. Eventually we got a cab. Since I was half-asleep, Kyung said the address.

Ever since I got inside the cab, my parents’ voices haven’t shut up. They are so loud that I feel like throwing up.

“Sir? What time is it?” lean forward and ask the driver.

“Um… around two. You okay son you look a bit pale?” I mutter some kind of a yes and lean back in the seat. After a few seconds after, the driver pulls in to the side and says that we arrived.

I get out first of course. I look at my depressing dark house. Kyung swings an arm around my neck and says, “Guess we beat him home then. See ya!” He then waggles over to his own house.

 _‘Two in the morning are you mental?’_ I could hear my mom’s voice loud and clearly. The tears start to form in my eyes.

I run upstairs locks the door right after myself and let the first tear fall. Why am I such a horrible son? They left because of me didn’t they?

I roll up the sleeves and places the blade firmly on my arm while hulking. I can’t back out now I need the fricking pain. Otherwise, I might go as far as to jump of a building. This, this doesn’t kill me. Yet. I am trying to hide the tears with the water from the shower running over my head.

When the first line of blood shows I can feel the pain coming from the cut. I have to smile, it feels like an accomplishment each time. I whip the minute I am done with the first cut. It’s beautiful to see the blood from my arm being mixed in with the water. Simply beautiful. I know I need more cuts, I also know that I can’t do too many. The problem is just the lust, the lust for the pain. I need this pain.

I put the blade on my other arm ready to cut. Three ting I can feel at the moment. Water hitting my skin, the blood trailing my skin and how scared I am about people finding out who much of a fail and a freak I am.

I whip from how deep the next cut goes. Seeing blood drops mixing in with the water is so pretty. I slowly run my finger trough the water. Seeing and feeling blood rolling down to my fingers and leaving a trail in the water, it feels so good.

I end up with two cuts on my right arm a three on my left, all deep enough to always stream blood. I can feel my body shaking from the loss of blood at the water who have gone cold.

“I am sorry Jiseok,” I whisper to myself before my eyes slowly closes from exhaustion.

 

_Jiseok p.o.v_

“Jiseok! You done?” I hear Hye Rin says after me walking out the bar door.

“Yeah, I thought I was the last one even. Good thing that I didn’t lock you in then” She joins me by the door and closes the door after her. I twist the key and put it in my pocket again.

“I had to pee so I became the last one” we walk out to the parking lot together while taking about stupid drunk guys who was at the bar tonight.

“You know I can drop you off right? You don’t need to take that stupid taxi. It even cost money to ride a cab.” She is right and I think I should get home rather quickly. After all, it will take time getting a cab.

“Why not. You know the address don’t you?” She nods and gets in. I get on the other side and we drive off.

 

“Thanks, see you” I say and get out of the car. Before I could close the car door she says “say hi to you little bro from me okay!” I nod but I know that I’m not going to. She has a thing for younger guys. And my brother is exactly in that age where she wants.

He stopped by after school once, he changed clothes first of course otherwise he wouldn’t have gotten in.

_“Hey what you doing here? Weren’t you meting your friends?” I ask him who is looking guilty._

_“Yeah I just don’t know if I really want to you know.” I place a hand on his shoulder and looks at him._

_“That girl again? Okay so here what you do. You just go there and you just gonna be yourself, forget her when you are playing basket or something. When you are sitting down and just talking make sure you don’t sit I front of her or right by her. Okay?” he nods and he jogs out the door. Ha! Jiho being nervous around a girl. Something new._

_“Who was that?” Hye Rin says when she shows up from nowhere._

_“My little brother. Why you asking?” I say and place the chair down on the floor. With her doing the same._

_“How much younger is he? He doesn’t look that young” why is she wondering about this?_

_“Two years younger than me, why you asking?” then I notice that she is biting her lip while smiling which means only one thing_

_“You are NOT going to date my brother! He likes younger girls not four years older!” I say while pointing at her._

_She holds up her hand like she gives up. “Okay. Calm down mamma Jiseok. I just thought he was cute okay”_

 

If there is someone I am not going to see together, is the two of them.

I look up at our dark house. Only the bathroom window has light in it. Weird he usually light up hi room and living room. Even when he comes home drunk.

I walk in the door and light up the living room myself. I hang my jacket and stands in the middle of the room just breathing for a minute. I hear the shower running.

“Why the heck is he showering now? That gives no sense what so ever.” I walk up to the bathroom door and presses an ear against it. All I can hear is the water. I give the door a soft knock

“Jiho? You in there?” I wait for an answer, nothing. I give it a harder knock this time. “Jiho? Jiho” He shouldn’t prank me right now, I am tired as fuck so if this is a fricking prank I’ll kill him.

I knock properly this time, and almost shout through the door. “Jiho. Come on out dude. Jiho you there?” I try to open the door. Locked. What the fuck dude.

“Jiho open the door.” Still no answer I start to hit the door.

Out of nowhere, I start to hit the door trying to break it up. Working little by little.

“JIHO! ANSWER ME! JIHO!” The whole of me start to panic. What have happened? He always answers me no matter how angry he is at me.

When I finally got through the door, I almost fall over. What is meet me is out of my understanding.  Jiho is passed out in the shower, blue lips from the water, blood red shower floor and blood coming out from his arms. My knees goes to jelly and I fall down on my knees in front of my brother.

Tears form in my eyes as longer as I am looking at him. Out of impulse, I first turn of the shower and move, his shoulders towards me so I could pull him out. When ii have pulled him out, he is just lying on the bathroom floor when I find a couple of towels for his arms. I wrap up his arms in the towers and move behind him so his head is resting on both of my knees. 

The final thing I did was to get my hands under his knees and back so, I could carry him. I carried him out of the bathroom and out of the main door before placing him in the back seat of dad’s old car, which I sometimes used.

Every two seconds I looked at my baby brother in back seat while driving for the hospital.

 

I squeeze his hand as he is sleeping in the hospital bed. Why did he do it? When did it all start? He had bruises all over his upper body. Why?

A woman suddenly come inside with a file. “Sorry to bother you but I need to know when your parents are arriving.” I place my free hand on top of my other and look at him again while saying

“They aren’t. They died a few years ago.” She gets startled. “Oh, I am so sorry.”

I nod and turn to her “Was there something? I mean something I need to sign?” she nods and hands me the file before backing out.

“It’s okay, Jiho. I’m right here for you okay. I am sorry I didn’t get home earlier, then you probably didn’t have to end up here in a fricking hospital bed. I am sorry for failing as you big brother.” The tears start to form again. I lower my head on his bedside. While I let some of the tears roll down.

“It’s okay” I suddenly hear. It was a voice full with weakness and regret. Jiho. I shook my head up to see him smiling and looking at me. My hand gets a tiny squeeze.

“Jiho. God I happy to see you right now!” I say and let the rest of the tears fall down.

“You didn’t fail.” He squeezes my hand again and goes of the sleep again. I move on hand over to his cheek and dry of the only tear on his cheek. “I love you Jiho and remember that I am here for you okay” I have to smile to myself when I notice that his lips are no longer blue at all. Maybe I didn’t fail. He is strong. He is Woo. He is my brother.


End file.
